The present invention relates to an apparatus for injection of barium into the lower digestive tracts of the intestine of a patient concerning whom it is required to make a double contrast study. More particularly the invention relates to a barium injection apparatus by which barium is introduced into a patient via the anus of the patient and is caused to move by pressure into the intestinal canals of the patient, and air is subsequently introduced in a similar manner to expel the barium, and which permits remote control of the barium injection process.
It is known that examination and diagnosis of a patient suffering from intestinal disorder such as cancer of the intestine, intestinal ulcer, or enteritis, for example, is greatly assisted by production of a double contrast study, that is a radiographic picture taken while the patient's digestive tracts are lightly coated with barium and slightly expanded by air. However, although such a radiographic process in known to be advantageous it is employed only to a comparatively small degree. A first reason for this is that while examination of the oesophagous and the stomach or other upper digestive organs can be effected by using X ray or similar radiographic equipment to follow the course of barium which a patient drinks, conventionally, introduction of barium into the lower digestive organs has been found to be difficult, and also time-consuming. Another problem is that of repeated exposure of medical staff who are required to be present to supervise at least the drinking of barium by patients. A further problem is that a patient may object to drinking the barium. It has therefore been a strong desideratum in medical circles that there be provided means for barium injection which is safe and permits the entire process of production of double contrast studies to be mechanized and completed in a shorter time.